Have Yet To Be
by C-c-c-c-combo Breaker
Summary: It's the summer before senior year and Newport has just gotten a few new members. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my imagination... sometimes

**A/N:** This is my first A/M fic. I have no idea where it came from but it wouldn't go away so I decided to post it.

Small Background Alex is Ryan's older sister, they live in L.A. with their parents. Their dad is Caleb's younger brother. The Cohen's have made the pool house Alex's for when she comes in the summer and Ryan stays in one of the extra rooms. Oh, and Julie and Jimmy are still together.

**It's Summertime**

'Please?'

'No.'

'But you're my cuz. You're supposed to want to help me.'

'Seth, if I had a choice of moving here or contracting the nastiest case of VD known to man? Well, the VD thing is looking better and better.'

'Lexus, listen to me, that one appearance you made at Harbor had me popular for like, the whole week. Can you imagine what it could do for me of you had your last year here?'

'First off, you're no where near cool enough to call me Lexus. Second, if you think I'm moving here just to make you popular then you're a bigger douche bag than I thought.'

Letting out a sigh, the blonde turns on her PS2 before flopping down on the couch. Seth's dejected look reminding Alex of a lost puppy. Well, more like a manged puppy. You feel sorry for it, but you're not gonna touch it.

'Why don't you ask Ryan?'

'The steroid-induced fighting midget? I'm gonna go with a no. Besides he's attached to your hip; wherever you go he follows.'

'Hey,' she replies offended 'my brother's way too weak to be on steroids.'

'That's true.' Seth agrees with her. Hearing someone knock, he gets up to answer the door. 'Look who it is.'

Glancing up from her game Alex drops the controller and gets up to greet the newcomer with a smile and hug.

'Oh my gosh, Alexus!' They squeal seeing her.

'Marissa Cooper. Damn, you've grown in the last year.' Alex compliments while keeping her eyes trained onto the other girl's chest. 'I mean you've... really grown.'

'Thank you. You're looking good too.' She tells the blonde unaware of Alex's stare. 'I'm so glad you're finally here. Visting once a year for summer is nowhere near as much as I'd like to see you!'

'Actually, I was thinking of moving here.' Alex says with a smile.

'What,' Seth cries out incredulously 'what happened to the VD?' Both girls turn towards him with raised eyebrows.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You're kinda creepy Cohen. Which brings me to my point of being here. Summer's at my house and she won't shut up about you, so I snuck out to bring you back with me and you can deal with her.' Turning around she takes Alex's hand. 'She is totally gonna flip when she finds out you're here early.'

Alex turns to lead them out. 'Yeah, let's go see Satan's prom queen.'

The three teens make their way next door to the Coopers.


	2. Satan's Prom Queen

**CHAPTER 2**

**Satan's Prom Queen**

'...so I was like, 'Cohen, you can't wear plaid pants with a striped shirt' I mean, hello, Clash City.' When she doesn't get an response she knocks on the bathroom door. 'Coop, are you okay?'

At that moment Marissa and the others walk in.

'I'm fine.' Confused, Summer looks from the door back to the bathroom.

'What the hell. When did you leave? Wait, you would purposely miss a conversation about fashion?' She shakes her head in disbelief. 'I don't know who you are anymore.'

'Sum, relax. You'll feel better once you see who I brought with me.' Looking around the taller girl, Summer rushes over with open arms.

"Oh, Sweetie.' Grinning, Seth spreads his arms, only to be pushed out of the way as his girlfriend envelopes Alex in a hug.

'That's okay, I don't need a hug. I'm a man and men don't hug.' Seth says before pleading, 'Marissa hug me!'

'Or not.' She slowly backs away from the boy and closer to the two other girls.

"Oh, Lexus. I can't believe my favorite shopping buddy is finally back. I mean, Marissa's great and all, but I just can't seem to enjoy it the way I do with you.' Alex grimaces at the first mention of her and shopping. _And with good reason. Ugh._

She could still remember the first rime that she hap shopped with Summer. She was originally doing it spend time with Marissa, not knowing just what she had gotten herself into. After a hour and a half she had become so tense and stressed that she had offered to but the smallest brunette one of every piece of Gucci in the store, no matter the price, as long as the left immediately after. That day had built the foundation of their friendship. Alex hated that day. The girl just wouldn't leave her alone. So, every time they went shopping the blonde would spend a small fortune just to get the okay to leave._ Thank God Marissa isn't like that._

'Hey Sum, did you know Alex was thinking of moving here?'

'What! We have to celebrate. Let's go shopping. Wait,' She turns to the blonde 'you do still have like, a limitless allowance right?'

Alex roll her eyes. 'Yeah, Summer pretty much.'

'Good. Now, Cohen, we have to get ready so get out.' Summer may have sometimes acted ditzy, but she was in no way stupid. She knew that if Alex went shopping with her the blonde would pay almost anything to leave. It wasn't as if she was forcing the girl. The way she saw it, it was a win/win situation for everybody; Alex get her time with Marissa and she got a new wardrobe for summer.

'You know, if you need a shower you three could just do it together. I could watch you soap each other up...help with those hard to reach places?' Seth graciously offers his services, licking his lips with a perverse look on his face.

'And you know, that one of the three girls you're perving on is your cousin, right?'

'For the sake of my hormones I can over look that small fact.' Alex elbows him in the side and when reaches over to hold it, punches him in the arm.

'And you also know, your girlfriend,' Summer points to herself 'is about to rage blackout all over your ass for perving on other girls, right in front of me?'

'Okay,' He puts his hands up backs to the door 'I'm leaving now. Summer, keep the blackouts to a minimum.' He quickly shuts the door behind him.


	3. The Mall

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Mall**

Five minutes into the trip to the mall, the girls stop at a red light, not noticing a girls walk up to the car until she knocks. Summer rolls her window down.

'Yes?'

'Hey, cutie. You looking for some fun?'

'Excuse me?'

'Oh, you have friends with you.' The girl observes. 'That's forty bucks each for them to join in.'

Summer paused to study the girl. 'Get in.' The girl gets in the back with Alex.

'If you're gonna hook, you should really find some better lines.' Summer advises.

'I got you.'

'Um, no.' Alex answers. 'You are the weirdest person I've ever met, Jodie.'

'What? I was just having some fun. Where are we going anyway?'

'The mall.'

'With these two?' She gestures to Summer and Marissa.'Hell no. Let me out.'

'You are not leaving me by myself. Sit down, shut up and enjoy the ride.'

'This blows.' Jodie mumbles to herself.

At the mall

Seth and Ryan stood next to the water fountain waiting for the girls to arrive.

'You're sister said she was thinking of moving here.'

'Yeah? Marissa must have asked her.'

'Actually, no. I did. Marissa just said she'd like her around more.'

'That'll do it.'

'I can't believe she'd say no to me, her family, but yes to the next door neighbor girl. What's that about?'

'It's Marissa Cooper. She'll always give her what she wants.'

'And apparently the only ones who don't know the feeling is mutual is Alex and Marissa.'

'Even you can see it

'Yeah.' Seth agrees before realizing what was said. 'Hey! I'll have you know I am a very observant person.'

Ryan sees the girls come in. 'Whatever, they're here.'

The boys make their way over to the entrance and talking girls.

'I swear, if you don't shut up, I will totally stab you with my very expensive, but utterly perfect high heel shoes.' Summer threatens pointing at Jodie.

'Oh, come on. All I'm saying is that I think for a little incentive, for me coming back to this place with you guys and not complaining, someone should put out for me. Preferably you.' Jodie mumbles the last part seeing Seth and Ryan approach.

'Look, if you can censor yourself then I promise we'll only be 2-3 hours tops. Okay?' Summer negotiates.

With a nod of her head Jodie agrees. 'Okay, fine. But if we go even a minute over, I'll start playing dirty." She warns.

4 hours and 30 minutes later...

Jodie and Seth are complaining to each other while Ryan has fallen asleep in the chair next to them. Marissa, Summer and Alex are browsing through shirts. Well, Marissa and Summer are browsing, Alex is acting as the pack mule.

'Alex, this shirt will look great on you.'

'No, thanks, Summ-oww. I'm sorry. You're right this would look great on me.' Alex says through gritted teeth.

'Good girl. You can change with me, Marissa keep looking.' Not letting go of the skin between her fingers, Summer pushes Alex in the direction of the dressing rooms. Dropping the shirts on a chair, Alex rubs the red mark on her arm.

'Damn girl. You seriously need anger management or something.'

'Yeah, whatever. On to the important issues: what have you done with Marissa?'

'Nothing. Has Seth been telling lies again? I will kick his scrawny little ass!'

'No, and you wouldn't dare hurt my snookie wookie.'

_Snookie wookie?Eww._

'Why haven't you made a move on her yet? You're wasting time and someone else is gonna take advantage and you will be shit out of luck.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Summer let's out a frustrated breath.

'Fine! If you don't do anything by the time this weekend is over, I'll do it for you.'

'Come on, Summer. It's already Friday.'

'I don't care.' Summer says slowly, making sure to emphasize each word. 'You like Marissa and whether you know it or not, you make her happy. You should see the way she changes her mood when summer comes and she knows that you'll be here soon. She's my best friend and I want her to be like that all the time. Please, Alex. As your friend I'm advising,' She goes to the blonde and throws her arm over her shoulder. 'make each other happy. Or I will so go rage blackout.' The friendly hug quickly turning into a head lock.

'Summer, let me go.'

'Don't make me hurt you.' Letting go, she calmly walks out of the dressing room.

'What were you guys doing?' Seth asks with a grin.

'We heard thumping.' Ryan explains. 'It woke me up...and I'm hungry.'

Summer let's out a sigh. 'Fine. Where do you want to go?'

Jodie raises her hand. 'Yes?'

'There's an 'all you can eat buffet' at the Pink Lobster.'

Summer draws her eyebrows together. 'What's that? I've never heard of it.'

Smirking, Jodie points to her crotch.

'I'm not even gonna dignify that with an ew.'


	4. She will No she won't

**CHAPTER 4**

**She will... No, she won't**

Summer, Seth, Jodie and Ryan enter the Cohen's kitchen, where Kirsten is placing bags of take out on the counter. Jodie, Seth and Ryan rush up to the counter and Summer rolls her eyes.

'You guys, we just ate.'

'That was three hours ago. Then after that we had to lug all your shit up to your room.' Glancing up she sees Kirsten looking at her. 'Sorry Mrs. Cohen.'

'It's okay, Jodie.' She was almost use to hearing the younger girls talk that way, even though Jodie had tried to be more aware of what she said in front of the adults.

'What I meant was, it took us three trips to get all that stuff out and everybody helped

**but** Summer.

'Well, I had to direct where you put everything.' Summer quickly defends herself. Jodie looks as if she wants to say something else, but shakes her head.

'Where's Marissa and Alex?' Kirsten asks, noticing the two girls missing.

'Marissa had to see her mom and Alex is in the pool house calling our parents.' Ryan tells her.

'Oh, I thought maybe they were,' she makes a vague hand gesture. 'you know.'

'Not yet, but I have it all under control. I've talked to Alex and we're all gonna make sure they have plenty of time this weekend to do their thing.' Summer tells her.

'You "talked" to her?' Jodie asked skeptically.

'Yeah, I talked to her. What's your point?'

'That it's not gonna work. Next to me, Marissa is her closest friend; she won't risk it. Not without the support of someone she really believes in.'

'That's not true. Besides, we all know they're practically in love wirh each other.'

'They don't know that. She won't do it.'

Summer walks closer to the other girl. 'Yes, she will.'

Seth grabs Ryan and pulls him to the other side of the room with Kirsten.

'What are you doing, man?'

'Have you learned nothing on your visits here? Classic rage blackout signs: wide eyes, balled fists, twinge in her voice. Next you will see the throbbing vein over her left temple and after that, I'll advise you to run, cause it will be every man for himself.'

Summer has now advanced more and pointing her finger. 'She will do it and they will be happy!'

'What's going on?' Everyone turns to a concerned Marissa.

'What? Nothing! It's just, you know how I love my soaps and Jodie is telling me how there's never a fairytale ending.'

'Riiight.'

Poolhouse

'She wants me to go for it Dad. And you know how crazy Summer can be when she doesn't get what she wants.'

'Well, Sweetie in the end the choice is yours. It will always be yours. But the question you're forgetting is, what are you gonna do when she finds out? Are you still thinking about moving there?'

'Yeah, my only family, besides you and Mom is here. I'm really gonna miss you.'

'Me too. You know, you could always move to Italy with us.'

'And have to learn another language? I think I'll pass.' She shares a small laugh with him.

'Okay, but if you change your mind, both you and Ryan can come with us.'

'I know. I love you, old man.'

'Hey! I'm young enough to still beat you in a game of basketball.'

'Psh, that once? I let you win.' Alex says, covering her slightly hurt pride.

'Whatever you need to say to make yourself feel better.'

'I'm hanging up now.'

'Bye, Sweetie. I love you.'

'Bye.' Alex hangs up the phone and walks to the kitchen where everyone else is talking.

'Hey.'

'Hi, honey. I didn't know you were planning on staying here permanently. You, of course, can stay in the pool house if you wish. The same foes for you, Ryan. We would love for you to stay here.'

'Actually, I was thinking of moving in with Uncle Cal. He lives in that huge house by himself.'

'Oh, well that's thoughtful.' Kirsten turns to Ryan. 'Will you also be moving in with my dad?'

'Uh, I haven't really thought about it, yet.'

'Take your time. We should have some kind of celebration for you two.'

'Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Cohen.' Summer assures her. 'We're going to the Bait Shop tomorrow night to party.'

'I was thinking of something a little more private.' Kirsten replies.

'We can do that too.'

'Good. I have to finish getting a few things ready for the office, so I'll see you kids later.' Kirsten leaves to a chorus of good-byes. Everyone just looks at each other, at a lost of what to do.

'Pool house?' Ryan says eventually.

'Pool house.' They all agree.


	5. It's Saturday

**CHAPTER 5**

**It's Saturday (Oooh! Oooh!)**

After spending the previous night watching infomercials, Marissa and Summer had gone home, while Jodie decided to stay the night. Now, at only 8:00 in the morning, everyone but Seth was still asleep. He had been up for the past two hours watching tv. Hearing the glass door open, he knows it's Alex coming from the pool house.

'Hey.' He greets her.

'Hey.' Alex replies going into the kitchen.

'You're making breakfast? Great, grab me some too.'

'You'll starve first.' He gets up with a sigh, before joining the older girl.

'Where's Jodie?'

'Sleeping like the dead.'

'Pass the sugar, please.'

The blonde throws the curly haired boy a look.

'What?'

'You want sugar? For a bowl of Frosted Flakes? They're already frosted, dumbass! Why put more?'

'Hey, you eat things your way, and I'll eat them mine.'

'Sometimes I can't believe we're related.'

'I know, right. You're so weird. Taking his bowl Seth goes back to the living room with Alex following behind.

Alex crosses her feet on the table. 'What are we watching?'

'There's a Scooby Doo all-day marathon.'

'Eh, that'll work.'

After they get settled into watching the show, the phone rings. Alex looks at Seth, while he looks right back at her.

'Get the phone.'

'No, I'm comfortable. You get it.'

'They're gonna hang up, Seth.'

'So, you should probably go answer it, Alex.' Not wanting to continue arguing, the blonde simply punches him in the arm and goes back to watching tv.

'Jeeze, you better be glad you're a girl. He says getting up for the phone.

'Or what?' She asks, amused.

'Or you'd be getting dealt with. Cause I got them mad skills.' He raises the phone to his ear.

'Hello... yeah, she's right here. About to get dealt with,' He sends the last part to the blonde. 'Hold on a sec,' He throws the phone to his cousin.

'Hello... yeah, that's cool... let ma get Jodie, and dressed first... okay, later.' She hangs up and turns to the boy next to her. 'Me and Jodie are going next door so, you're on your own.'

'The story of my life.' Seth tries and fails miserably at hiding his disappointment.

'You could come with us.' Alex offers, knowing how he is feeling.

'No, it's cool. You have things to do.'

'Come on, you know I'd kill for our summers together. Alex throws her arm around his shoulder, giving him a small hug.

'I know. I'll just wake Ryan up, see if he wants to do something before tonight.'

'Okay, Soon, it's gonna be me and you, all day. Just hanging. Cool?'

'Cool.'

'Alright, I'm out.' Turning around Alex walks to the pool house.

Inside, Jodie is sprawled out, taking up most of the bed. Alex takes a running jump, landing on top of the other girl, waking her up.

'Ugh. Crazy bitch,' Jodie groans. 'Get off.'

'I would, but I'm saving myself for that special someone.'

Jodie blinks at her. 'I thought you had to be a virgin to save yourself?'

'Technicality,' She shrugs. 'Get up. We're going to Marissa's.'

'Why? Aren't you picking her up tonight, for the party?'

'Yeah, but she called and I wanna go now.'

'Whipped.' Jodie coughs out.

'Just get dressed.'

20 minutes later they were knocking on the Cooper's door. Julie answers with a roll of her eyes, she stands back to let the in.

'Hey, guys.' Marissa greets from the bottom of the stairs.

Julie lets out a sigh. 'Marissa, what have I told you about having degenerate strays come over?'

'Funny, Mom.'

'Nice to see you too, Mrs. Cooper.'

'Yeah, Julie,' Alex agrees. 'Looking as hot as ever.'

'Why, thank you.' She takes the younger girl's hand and leads her towards the den. 'I have changed my routine up since the last time you saw me. I even have pictures.'

'That's great! We should go look at those.'

Meanwhile, Jodie and Marissa stare bewildered and concerned.

'They have the most disturbing relationship I have ever seen.'

'Yeah,' Jodie nods. 'You got any food around here? I'm starving.'

'My dad cooked.' They make their way to the kitchen.

'Great. You're dad should have been a chef.'

Marissa hand her the plate of leftovers, a fork, and a glass of juice.

Jodie stares at her as she eats.

'What?'

'The Bait Shop tonight?'

'Yeah, that's where everyone's meeting.'

'And Alex is picking you up?' She smiles.

'Seth is getting Summer, and you and Ryan said you'd get there yourselves, so she volunteered to take me.' Marissa explains, clueless to Jodie's train of thought.

'Is anything suppose to happen tonight?'

'Not really.'

Jodie lets out a frustrated sigh, and decides to go with the straight forward approach.

'How do feel about Alex?'


	6. Gettin' Tipsy

**CHAPTER 6**

**Gettin Tipsy**

Glancing at the girl next to her, Alex sighs before pulling up to the Bait Shop and parking.

'What's wrong with you?' She asks the fidgeting brunette.

'What? What's wrong with you? Are you okay?'

'Yeah, you just seem nervous.'

'Nervous? I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous?' Marissa asks, continually wringing her hand together.

'Um... okay. Let's just go inside.' Exiting the jeep, Marissa follows the shorter girl.

Once inside Alex is greeted and welcomed to Newport. Some she knew by face, but most were complete strangers. How they knew who she was, she had no idea. Spotting her friends on the floor below, Alex grabs Marissa's hand, pointing them out before going to them. Seth and Summer on one side and Ryan and Jodie on another. There is also another girl sitting on the side. She has jet black hair, stopping half way down her back and shinning green eyes. She was beautiful. Marissa and Alex take a seat not noticing her until she speaks.

'I haven't seen you in a year and you can't even say hello?' Alex looks over in disbelief.

'No way. What are you doing here, Tar?'

Tarynn shrugs her shoulder 'You know how fast news travels in Newport. Once I heard I had to come.'

'Well, I'm glad you did.'

Last summer Alex had met Tarynn while out surfing with Seth. The girl had natural talent and Alex was impressed. So much so that whenever she wasn't with her family she was out surfing all of Newport with Tarynn. She had even made a few weekend surf trips from L.A. during the school year. The only other person she enjoyed that much alone time with in Newport was Marissa, but for another reason entirely.

'I can't wait to see your new moves.'

'Oh, you know me, I've got all the moves.' She winks at the blonde.

'Someone's a little cocky.'

'Hey, flaunt it if you got it.' Looking up, Tarynn sees her friends beckoning for her. 'Guess thats my cue to go. Alex, we'll hook up later?'

'Yeah, count on it.' After she leaves, Summer kicks Alex under the table so no one else could see. The blonde throws her a confused but pissed look. Summer just rolls her eye, then subtly nods her head in Marissa's direction. Alex turns to her.

'Do you want to dance?'

'Um,' Marissa hesitates and Alex notices. 'Yeah, sure.' They leave.

Jodie eyes a random girl going to the bathroom and a sly smile creeps onto her lips.

'I'll be back guys. Give me 15, maybe 20 minutes.' She walks to the bathroom.

'I don't like her.' Summer suddenly says, frown on her face.

'Who, hunnybunch?'

'Tarynn. That bitch is shifty, not to mention her shoes look grotesquely cheap. And if that doesn't tell you something about her character then nothing does.'

'She's cool.' Ryan says. 'And no one cares about her shoes.'

'She's shifty.' Summer repeats. 'Sure, she acts like Alex's friend now, but give her half the chance and she will be all over her.'

'Tar isn't like that.' Ryan defends. 'Alex talks and I know enough about her to know she's not gonna try anything.'

'Whateva.' Summer scoffs. 'She crosses the line I'll... do something.'

'Of course you will, Sweetums.' Seth places a calming hand on Summer's back.

3 HOURS LATER

Alex, Jodie, and Ryan are talking to a few people they had met earlier, when Summer comes over.

'Someone needs to help me with Marissa.'

'I'll do it.' Ryan gets up and Alex slaps him on the chest.

'I'll do it.'

'Oh, right.' Ryan sits down, while giving his sister a knowing smile.

'Where is she?' Summer leads Alex to the bar. Marissa is hanging off a random guy's arm, swaying.

'Marissa?'

'Hey! Everybody, I want you to meet Alex! This is Alex! How are you Alex?'

'Sober. How about you?'

'I had a teeny bit to drink.' She illustrates with her index finger and thumb. They are about two inches apart.

'Just that much, huh?'

'Yep." She drunkenly reaches for the blonde in front of her, but staggers almost hitting the floor, if not for Alex and her best friend quickly rushing to her side.

'Why don't we get you home, let you sleep it off?'

'Good idea.' Summer nods. 'No, bad idea. Marissa's parents may be cool, but they'll give the word restriction a whole new meaning if they knew she had been drinking like this.'

'What the hell am I suppose to do? She's drunk off her ass.'

'Ass.' Marissa giggles out.

'Take her to the pool house.' Summer suggests. 'The Cohens are out or probably asleep.'

'Yeah, okay. Hear that, baby? We're going to the pool house.'

'To the pool house we go. Hehehe, you live in a pool house, Alex.'

'You wanna go see it?'

'Okay.'

After getting Marissa situated with Summer's help, Alex drives to the Cohens'. By the time they reach their destination Marissa is much more docile. The second Alex turns off the jeep, Kirsten walks out.

'Oh, shit. Marissa, can you pretend to be asleep for me, please?'

'Mhmm.' She nuzzles herself into the seat as Kirsten arrives.

'Hey guys. What are you doing here?'

'Um, that's a good question. And the answer is... the poor thing tired herself out.' Alex nods and pats the other girl's head.

'And you couldn't take her home because the walk next door is too long?' Kirsten smiles.

'Uh, no. She decided to crash here cause... we're having a sleep over. The others might come.' _God, that's the lamest excuse ever._

'Behave.' Kirsten tells her sternly. 'I'm going to pick Sandy up and we're having a late dinner.'

'Okay.' Alex lets out as she watches her older cousin drive away.

'I was good at pretending.' Marissa smiles proudly.

'The best. Lets go to the pool house now.'

'Sure.'

After getting both Marissa and herself changed into sleeping attire, she starts to lead the taller girl to the bed.

'No, I'm not sleepy. Lets watch a movie.'

Almost immediately after starting the movie, Alex notices that Marissa is slightly leaning towards her.

_**Okay this could be your chance. **No, she's drunk. I can't take advantage. **She's not drunk, just a little buzzed. She's not even slurring anymore. **I know. I'm just nervous. **Nervous? What the hell for? You're Alexus Kelly Nichol. You can do anything.** Anything?** Anything. **Okay._

Alex slowly slides her body closer and takes a few deep breaths. Only hesitating a moment she wraps her arm around the other girl's shoulder, pulling her to her body. It's this moment she hears the distinct sound of snoring.

'No... fucking... way.' She whispers through gritted teeth. Growling, she gently picks the brunette up and places her on the bed then lays out on the couch staring at the ceiling, eventually falling asleep.

Hours later the sun comes up and she is woken by a smiling Marissa.

'Hi.'

'Hey. Did you sleep okay?'

'Yes. You didn't have to give up your bed, we could have shared even.'

'No, thanks. I hear you kick a lot.'

'I do not. Anyway, I'm about to leave and I just wanted you to know.'

'Okay, I'll walk you home.'

The two make their way next door and say their good byes. Halfway back, Alex hears Marissa calling her. Turning around she sees the taller girl running to her and before she has time to think, Marissa's hand are holding her face and her lips have seized her own. It's the softest kiss either have ever experienced, but still so very passionate.

'Just in case you were still wondering.' Marissa whipsers before running back to her house.

Alex stands there, dumbfounded, but with a huge smile on her face.

'I knew moving here was the right thing to do.'


	7. Sneaky Little Minx

**CHAPTER 7**

**Sneaky Little Minx**

Pulling herself out of her stupor, Alex walks back to the house. Inside, just like any other day, Seth was already up watching tv and eating a bowl of cereal.

'Hey.' Alex plops down next to him.

'Hey, how was your night after you took Marissa home?' He wiggles his eyebrows.

'I didn't take her home, she stayed here.'

'I know. How was it?'

'How was what?'

'Oh, come on, Alex. I'm not getting any, so I've decided to live vicariously through you. I would have chose Ryan, but lets be honest, I've gotten more action than him.'

Alex lets out an annoyed sigh. 'Why is everybody always ragging on my brother? And I doubt very much you've gotten more than him. He may not have had much, but it's more than you.'

'If you say so.'

'I do.'

Jodie comes in from the kitchen, putting cream cheese on a bagel.

'Hey, whore.'

'Hey, slut.' Alex greets.

'Hey, geek.'

'Hey, Jodie.' Seth waves.

'When did you get here?'

'You were outside looking like a doofus, and wouldn't react when I blew the horn. You know I don't stick around when weird shit like that starts happening.'

'You saw The Exorcist years ago, and it still has you freaked,' Alex shakes her head. ' And you call me soft?'

'Pft, screw that. There's a fine line between soft and cautious, stupid and brave. Besides, I look far too good to risk marring this beautiful face. Anyway, how was last night?'

'Why does everybody keep asking that? I mean, damn, it's starting to irk me.'

'Irk? Were you born in the 50's, Alex? 'Cause nobody says that word.'

Seth nods. 'I'm afraid she's right, Cuz.'

Alex lets out another annoyed sigh. 'Look, nothing happened with me and Marissa last night. I'm going back to the pool house now to get some more sleep. Don't bother me, unless it's something good.' She walks to the pool house.

'Something happened.' Seth says.

'No doubt about it.'

'Alex.' Jodie shakes the sleeping girl.

'No, Mommy. I don't like eggplant.' Alex mumbles in her sleep. Jodie hits her, waking her up.

'I am **not** old!'

'What?'

'You called me mom.'

'My mom's not that old! And didn't I tell you not to bother me?'

'Yeah, but Marissa's here.' Alex instantly gets up and runs to the house.

Jodie shakes her head. 'If the girl wasn't my best friend, I'd kick her ass for being such a sissy.'

In the living room Seth has his arms wrapped around Summer trying to teach her how to play his latest video game. Marissa is sitting to the side, laughing at Summer's complete inability to do anything her boyfriend instructs. Alex sits next to her.

'Hey.'

'Hi.'

'I think maybe we need to talk?'

'Okay.' Marissa agrees. They look towards the other two expectantly. For once, Seth is the first to pick up the hint and walks away. Summer stares back and when Alex makes a shooing gesture, she shakes her head.

'Oh, I'm not leaving. Something happened last night and obviously you want to talk about it, and I want to know. So, go ahead.' Rolling her eyes, Marissa takes the blonde's hand and leads them to the pool house. When Alex sees that Jodie is laying on the couch playing her PS2, she clears her throat.

'Hey, guys. Hi Marissa. You know, if you've come in here for a nooner, go ahead. I'll listen, but I promise not to peek.' Alex throws a shoe at her, and barely misses.

'Whoa, that almost hit me!'

'I can try again if you like.'

'No need to get violent. Besides, you know I can take you.'

'Get out!'

'I'm gone.' Jodie raises her hands and leaves.

The girls sit on the couch staring at each other a few for long minutes.

'So, now that we've done the cliched awkwardness, did you want to talk about something specific?' Marissa asks.

'You know what I want to talk about.'

'Last night and this morning?'

'Yeah, I mean, last night you were really drunk. Do you even-' She suddenly stops and narrows her eyes. 'To be hung over you look **really** good. And this morning when you woke me, you were all smiles. I don't know what type of constitution you have, but I'm jealous.'

Marissa simply smiles at her and Alex continues.

'Of course, it wouldn't matter either way if you weren't really drunk.'

'How did you figure it out?'

'Aside from what I just said? We were never more than 10 minutes away from each other whole night. Granted, I didn't figure it out until just now.'

'Well, I didn't really know how to tell you and I thought it would be easier that way.' Alex gives her a weird look.

'Yeah, that made sense in my head. The point is, I like you and I want to be your girlfriend, and from what Jodie told me, you feel the same way.'

'What?'

'What, what?'

'The Jodie part. What did she tell you?'

'Stuff.'

Alex shakes her head. 'You're not gonna tell me, are you?'

'No, so... why are you being so weird?'

'Hmm?'

'You're never this passive. Did I do something wrong?' At this point Marissa begins to worry.

'No! Of course not.' Alex's sudden assertiveness makes Marissa smile once again. 'It's just that, after so long, I'm finally getting what I want and I don't know how to act, what to do.'

'A first good step would be to kiss me.' Alex smiles and strokes the other girl's face and Marissa mimics her, before they slowly lean in and their lips connect. Gliding her free hand across the taller girl's clothed back, Alex tugs slightly so that they are laying and Marissa is half on top of her.

'Hey, are you-- argh, my eyes.' They look up to see Ryan with his hand over his eyes and his back turned.

'Haven't you heard of knocking? I know our parents taught you better.'

'Don't worry. Next time I'll send Seth in first.'

'That'll be all we need.'

'You're cousin worries me sometimes.' Marissa admits.

Alex turns and rubs her arms. 'Don't worry, I'll protect you from him.'

'Aw, you're so sweet.' Sensing they are about to start kissing again, Ryan quickly jumps between them.

'We shouldn't keep the others waiting.'

Reluctantly they follow him out of the pool house and to their friends. Alex immediately tackles Jodie when she sees her.

'You knew, didn't you?' Alex asks with false anger.

'About what?'

'Last night with Marissa.'

'No, I just know something happened.'

Hearing a soft 'uh oh', Alex turns to see Summer getting up and inching away. She stalks towards the shorter girl until her back is against the wall. Summer puts up her hands to stop the other girl.

'Now, Alex, remember we're all friends here.' Suddenly, she is lifted off the floor, being spun around in circles.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Summer stares at her still a little afraid before shrugging.

'You know, if you really wanted to thank me, I haven't seen the Prada summer collection yet.'

Alex rolls her eyes and places her back on the ground.

'And if it was up to me, you never would.' Alex sits behind Marissa and kisses her cheek before wrapping her arms around her. Summer sits on Seth's lap and snuggles into his chest.

Ryan and Jodie meet each other's eyes and Ryan looks as if he's asking should they be each other's 'cuddle buddy'. At the same time they answer the unspoken question.

'Naw.' Jodie sits next to him and throws an arm over his shoulder.

'You wanna go with me and pick up girls tonight?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Cool, but fair warning; don't be too jealous when I get more than you.'


	8. Old, but so very hot

**CHAPTER 8**

**A/N 1: **This chapter is...(sighs)...just shitty and I have no idea where it came from. Apparently I don't have the skill to write at 1 or 2 in the a.m.

**A/N 2: **Getting to the drama soon. Getting it built up, but it won't be what you expected, not completely at least.

**Old, but so very hot**

The Cooper's

Summer sat on a bar stool, watching her best friend add ranch and bacon onto the last few sandwiches she was making.

'Coop, what are you doing?'

'Alex likes them.' She shrugs.

'Aw, that's so cute. You two already know what the other likes.'

'Actually, I've known for years. Seth told me.' Packing the last of the snacks, Marissa grabs the cooler, and her and Summer walk to the living room, where the others are.

Alex sees her toting the cooler and quickly gets up to take it.

'You shouldn't have to carry that.' Turning she dumps it onto Ryan's lap. ' Thanks, baby bro.'

'You're welcome, but I don't think I offered to take anything.'

'But you wanted to. I just helped you out.'

'Of course.'

'Are we leaving soon? I'd like to get to the beach sometime today.' Jodie questions.

'It's 10 in the morning. You're not gonna miss anything.' Ryan tells her.

'You should be feeling the same way, Ry. If you haven't noticed, we're the only ones with no girlfriends.'

'You don't like dating, Jo. Get 'em and leave 'em, remember?'

'Oh, yeah. It'd still be nice though. Especially with the freak couples over there.' She nods in the direction of Alex, Marissa, Summer and Seth. 'At least I wouldn't have to watch them suck off each others faces.'

Julie walks in with Jimmy following.

'Hi, kids. What are you all doing here?'

'Why? Afraid we're gonna break something?'

'In your case, Jodie? Yes. There are quite a few antiques around.'

'Well, you don't have to worry, cause we're about to go to the beach.'

'With what?'

'Marissa's car and my jeep.' Alex answers. Julie turns to look at Jimmy.

'What?'

'Please.' Jimmy shakes his head as he realizes what she wants.

'No. And that's my final answer, Jules.'

'Jimmy, they need the space. Plus, Summer's coming and that's like two extra people right there.'

'They are **not**getting my Navigator. They might hurt it.' A whine slightly showing in his voice.

Julie kisses him making sure not to go overboard with the others still in the room. Jimmy instantly turns to putty in her hand.

'Okay, they can use the truck, but only this once.'

Summer shakes her head. 'Old people love. I should never have to see that again.' She mumbles to herself, under her breath.

Jimmy gives Marissa his keys. 'If anything happens to my truck, I'll-' He stops and lovingly caresses hair, then turns to Seth and Ryan, stern face intact. 'I'll hurt one of you.'

'Jimmy, quit threatening the kids.' She pulls him out of the house.

'Now that I'm in serious worry for my health, can we please get to the beach?' Seth asks, picking up his stuff and one of Summer's bags. The rest follows his lead packing their things and setting off.

At the beach

Lying on his towel, Seth lets out a blissful sigh.

'This is the gonna be the best summer ever, and when school starts it's gonna be even better.' Jodie frowns at him.

'Speak for yourself.'

'Oh, come on, Jodie. A carefree summer with those you love most?'

'Yeah, meanwhile, I have to get in as much quality time as I can seeing as my best friend and her brother, who by the way are like family to me, are gonna be transferring to go old Harbor High in the fall.'

'You could always come with us.' Alex suggests.

'Um, Lex, just in case you've forgotten, I'm not loaded like you guys are. My parents aren't gonna shell out the cash to get me a place here when I have a perfectly good home in LA.'

'Two words: Nichol mansion. Uncle Cal has more rooms than he can count. Besides, he'll listen to me; I'm his favorite.'

'What!' Ryan protests. 'No way are you Caleb's favorite.'

'Psh, please, Ryan.' Then in the most patronizing voice possible. 'I'm sure someone likes you.'

'I will so kick your ass, Alexus.' Ryan gets up and stands in front of her. Alex, not one to back down, stands up also.

'You can try, Ryan.'

'Pick.' He commands.

'Me and you. One wave, right now.' Instantly Ryan reverts to a three year old.

'Noooo. Alex, you know I suck at surfing. Pick something I'm good at.' Alex shrugs.

'You told me to choose. Now, stop being a little bitch and come on.' They both grab their boards, but before they leave, Alex turns to Jodie.

'Don't worry. I'll handle it.'

The others watch as the two rush off into the water.

'They are the weirdest... twins... **ever**.' Seth comments, grabbing his skimmer board and following.

'Yeah, and you're dating one, Coop.'

'Yeah, but she's so hot.' Marissa replies in reverie without taking her eyes off the beautiful blonde. Her view is then blocked by someone standing in front of her.

'Hi, Marissa.' The boy greats happily.

'Hi, Luke.'

'I haven't seen you all summer. I thought you might have left town.'

'No, I've just been spending time with my friends.'

'Well, I had hoped I was in that category as well.'

'Of course you are.'

'Great so maybe we could do something together later. Just the two of us.' Jodie frowns at him and walks to where Alex and Ryan are getting ready for a two-out-of-three rematch.

'I think there's some guy trying to mack on your girl.'

Looking back to where to other girls are, Alex sees Luke playfully poking her girlfriend, who by now is standing and running around trying to avoid being tickled. She narrows her eyes before walking over with the others following. Marissa sees her and wraps both her arms around Alex's left one.

'Hey, I want you to meet Luke. Luke, this is Alex, her younger brother, Ryan and that's Jodie.' She points to each respectively. 'You already know Seth.'

He stretches out his hand to shake the blonde's, and Alex simply stares at it before looking him in the eye with a look that says she's not impressed. Dismissing it, he turns to shake Jodie's hand and she folds her arms across her chest and gives him the same look as Alex.

'Please, fool.' Grabbing Alex's free arm, they go sit by Summer.

'Okay?' He says confused by the two girl's reaction. He turns to Seth, relieved when he takes his hand.

'Hey, Luke. How you doing? Got any trash cans you'd like me to meet?' Seth jokes to lessen the atmosphere. It works.

'Oh, come on. We were little kids; I didn't know any better.'

'Nice try, but it was two years ago.'

'Well, I've grown since then, Cohen.'

'Good.'

'Oh, hi, man.' Luke says as he once again notices Ryan.

'Hi. You'll have to excuse my sister and Jodie. They have this permanent pms thing going on.'

Luke nods in understanding. 'Women.'

'Hey.' Marissa yells indignantly and slaps him on the arm.

'You know, you look kind of familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?' Ryan asks.

'Doubt it.'

'You play any sports?'

At this Luke beams with pride. 'Three time state champion in baseball, national runner up in basketball.'

'Ah, that's where. You guys would have never got that third championship if I wasn't out with a sprained ankle.'

Luke rolls his eyes. 'Excuses, excuses.' Seth, not being a sports fan unless it's skate boarding or something involving the beach loses interest and walks back to his stuff. Marissa, sensing the testosterone levels quickly increasing, does the same. She goes to her girlfriend and straddles her, getting her attention.

'What was that?' She refers to her behavior with Luke earlier. Alex shrugs her shoulders. 'You seemed kind of jealous.'

'Now, why would I be jealous of seeing my girl fooling around with some guy I've never met before?' Alex asks making sure the sarcasm is as thick as possible.

'Hey,' Marissa places her hands on either side of the shorter girls face and closes the distance between them, connecting their lips, making sure the kiss is comforting, but forceful enough to get her point through. Grabbing the other girl's bottom lip between her teeth, she slowly runs her tongue across it and as she is granted access, she pulls away. Alex still has her eyes closed, moving her lips as if they are still kissing until she realizes she is meeting nothing but air.

Jodie shakes her head in utter disgust. ' Been dating less than two weeks and she's already been reduced to this pathetic sap.' Without looking at her, Alex raises her middle finger, flipping her off.

'Nothing will ever happen between me and Luke. Okay?'

'Okay.' Alex answers in shame of jumping to the worst scenario first.

'Man, the Cooper women must have some serious mojo going on with those kisses.' Seth says in awe. 'You'd know from both sides, right Alex?' Immediately the blonde's eyes widen at him and Jodie begins rolling around in the sand as she laughs uncontrollably.

'What does that mean?' Alex shakes her head no for Seth not to answer. Fearful of his well being for the second time today, Seth stays quiet.

'Alexus.'

Jodie raises her hand, waving it around like a little kid in grade school. 'Oh, oh, can I tell you?' Marissa nods.

'Okay, way back when you guys had first met, do you remember that party Kirsten threw to introduce Alex and Ryan to Newport?' At her affirmative nod Jodie continues. 'Well, Alex didn't know that all the drinks had booze in them, so she ended up shit-faced drunk half way through the party. She went wondering around and found your mom.'

At this point Alex has her head buried in her hands while Summer and Marissa stare in rapt fascination, Seth is staring at the sand. Jodie is giggling so hard she has to take a pause before continuing.

'Anyway, she found her out back and goes over, and starts hitting on her, trying to get her phone number. Finally, to prove that she could get her interested, Alex plants a big, sloppy, drunken, kiss on her.' Not able to hold it in anymore, Jodie burst out laughing, once again rolling around in the sand.

'Oh, my god. Is that why my mom likes you so much.' Marissa stares at the girl below her in horror.

'It was only once and nothing happened!' Alex defends herself. 'And as soon as I found out she was your mom I went over and apologized. We started talking about you, and I don't know, we just became friends.'

'That's gross, Alex.'


	9. Busted

**CHAPTER 9**

**Busted**

With a sigh Marissa drops her things and lays on the bed. They had stayed at the beach a lot longer than planned, and by the time they had got home it was almost night. Spending the day getting teased by Jodie, running around in the sand, and trying to learn how to surf had exhausted her. On the plus side, she now had a killer tan. Looking over her shoulder, she sees she's not the only one. If there was one thing that she was jealous of her girlfriend for, it was how Alex managed to always be tanned, but not once did she ever get burned.

Alex turned around to see the taller girl staring at her with a dazed look. She smiles and walks over the bed and sits by her.

'What are you thinking about?' The question brings Marissa back to reality.

'Just how lucky I am. I landed the hottest girl on the west coast, you know.' She teases.

'Is that so?' Alex plays along.

'Mhmm. And I don't think she'd appreciate you being so close to me.'

'Well, I guess we just won't tell her then.' Leaning in, she claims the girl's lips with her own, her tongue seeking entrance and instantly being welcomed. Marissa grabs both of the blonde's hands and places them around her own waist. Alex starts trailing kisses down her neck before pushing Marissa onto her back and settling between her legs. The shiver that goes up and down her spine from the contact of the other girl's skin against her own, reminds her what little not only she is wearing, but Marissa's lack of clothing as well. She lets out a surprised gasp that turns into a blissful moan. She starts to press down into the other girl until she hears an "Oh, God" that is most definitely **not** the brunette's voice, followed by the pool house door slamming shut.

Marissa looks up at the doors.

'Please don't tell me someone just walked in on us.'

'I think it was Kirsten.' Marissa groans into her hands and drops her head back onto the pillow.

'How many times do I have to tell you to lock the door?'

'The blinds are up.' Alex defends herself. 'How she didn't already see us, I have no idea.'

'Well, go see what's happening.'

'What! No. Call me crazy, but I would much rather **not** walk with a limp for the rest of my life.'

'Kirsten's not that bad.'

'Then you go.'

'You know, as my girlfriend, you're suppose to want to protect me, not throw me to the wolves.'

Alex lets out a defeated sigh. 'Fine, but you're coming with me.' She hands Marissa a shirt and grabs one for herself before they both leave the pool house.

Inside, Kirsten is standing at the counter with a glass in her hand, and she's staring at the wall.

'Cousin K?' Alex asks tentatively. The older woman looks at her with a blank look and clears her throat.

'I think we need to talk. Marissa, I've already spoken to your mother and she's expecting you. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Mrs. Cohen.' Giving her girl a kiss goodbye, Marissa quickly leaves and Alex lets out a small whimper at the thought of having to face Kirsten alone.

'Lets go into the living room, Alexus.' Following, Alex sits across from her and it's silent until a few minutes later when Sandy comes down the stairs.

'Hey, Alex.' He sits next to Kirsten. 'Did you want to talk to me about something, Sweetheart?'

'Yes, but I think I should let Alex explain it to you.' They both turn to her and she shrugs, not sure what to do and not wanting to take the chance that it would be the wrong thing.

'I walked in on her and Marissa in the pool house doing... things.' Kirsten informs, seeing Alex wouldn't answer.

'What type of thin- oh. **Things**.'

'Would you like to explain what you two were doing?'

'No.' Is Alex's simple answer.

'Is that so?' Kirsten rhetorically asks. Alex easily picks up on the anger in her voice.

'I'm not trying to be a wise ass or anything, Kirsten. It's just, we weren't doing anything wrong.'

'You were on top of her with next to nothing on.' Sandy places a calming hand on her shoulder.

'Give her a chance.'

'Making out. That's all we we're doing.' Alex defends.

Kirsten sighs and rubs her fingers against her temples. 'Believe it or not I was once your age and I understand how it feels to want to be with someone when you really like them.'

'No! You don't understand. I mean, yes I want to be her, but not like that, at least not right now. I know it's too soon, and I don't want mess things up by moving too fast. And I don't "really like" her. I-I think-no, I **know** that I'm in love with her.' Her voice softens as she says the last part. Sandy at once becomes sympathetic to younger girl.

Kirsten was the mother figure, and she made sure the kids did what they should, whether they liked it or not. As much as she liked them to think of her as their friend, she would always put her maternal side first. Sandy was different. Even though he took his paternal role just as seriously as Kirsten, he made sure that he was seen equally as a father and a friend. So, when he saw Alex becoming emotional, in her quest to understand how she was feeling, he wanted to cut her as much slack as possible.

'Kirsten, she's eighteen and I think she's mature enough to know when she's ready to do something like this. Clearly she's thought about the consequences and she's knows they're not ready. Just trust her.'

Sighing once again Kirsten nods her head. 'Okay, but when you do feel that you're ready, promise to talk to me or your parents first.'

'Sure thing.' Alex agrees.

'And for goodness sake, make sure you lock the door.'

At the Cooper's

Marissa and Julie were sitting next to each other and Jimmy was across from them.

'Marissa what were you thinking?'

'We weren't doing anything, Dad.'

'Did you at least have protection? I mean, just in case.' Marissa turns to her mom.

'I really hope you're talking about pepper spray.'

'Of course not, silly. Is it because you're embarrassed?'

'Extremely.'

'Well, Sweetie, I can get you some condoms.'

'Mom! We weren't doing anything. And if you didn't notice, Alex isn't a boy.'

'Yes, I noticed, but there are... toys and the like that you might-'

'Okay! This is obviously girl talk and I shouldn't be here. I **really** shouldn't.' Jimmy gets up and practically runs out.

'Daddy, don't leave me with her!' Marissa pleads.

'It's okay, Sweetie. I know a shop just out of town that has a great selection.'

'How would you know?' Marissa questions, getting even more disturbed, if it was at all possible.

'I was thinking about spicing things up with your father. There's nothing wrong with having a healthy sex life.'

'I don't have a sex life.'

'Oh, but you will and it will be great because I'm going to help you.'

'Please don't.' Marissa pleads and Julie continues, ignoring what ever she says.

'Now, we should definitely get something ribbed; for your pleasure.'

'Oh, God.' Without another word Marissa walks away. Julie was still talking, not noticing that she is alone and had quite possibly just scarred her daughter for life.


	10. Scarred For Life

**CHAPTER 10**

**A/N: **I've had this story on my mind for a while now and have decided to start it back up. That is, if anyone's still interested?

**Scarred For Life  
**

Moving robotically up the stairs Marissa tries to suppress her memories of the morning. When she'd gone to bed the night before she's thought everything would be normal and everyone would forget about the incident. Never had she hated being so wrong. Dropping her bags to the floor she threw herself onto her bed and let out a big sigh.

'Un-freaking-believable.'

Marissa laid there, trying to massage away an incoming headache, until someone knocked on her door. She got up to answer it after quickly kicking the bags under her bed. There stood Summer and Jodie.

'Hey!' Summer greets cheerily.

Jodie just grins at her.

'What are you guys doing here?'

'Well... I talked to Alex this morning and she told me about a chat she had with your mom last night. So, I of course, came over to tease you unmercifully. I just happened to run into Summer.'

'Oh, no. My mom talked to Alex? Please tell me it wasn't about what I think it was about.'

'You know it was.'

'No, no, no.' Marissa covers her face with her hands and sits back on her bed. 'This can't be happening.'

'Wait, what have I missed?' Summer asks. 'Someone put me in the loop.'

'Kirsten walked in on me and Alex in the pool house yesterday.'

'And her mom started talking about them using sex toys and offering advice.' Jodie takes over. 'Afterwards Julie called Alex and offered to take her shopping too.'

'What?!' Marissa's head shot up. 'Please tell me you're joking, Jodie.'

'I couldn't make this up if I tried. Way too fucking funny.'

'Oh, my god. I'd be so embarrassed!'

'Thanks, Sum, but been there and still stuck there actually.'

Sumer continues, not listening to the other girl. 'I mean, I think I'd have to lock myself in a room and never show my face in public again.'

'Thank you, Summer!'

'What? I'm just saying.'

'Yeah, but stop.'

Summer and Jodie sit on the bed next to Marissa.

'So, what else happened?'

'Nothing...'

'We don't believe you, Marissa.' Summer states.

'Yeah, and if you don't tell us then I'll just go get Julie and she can rehash the whole thing for us.'

'That's borderline extortion.' Marissa pouts.

Jodie shrugs. 'Meh. As long as it gets the job done.'

Summer laughs and high fives the other girl. 'Smart move.'

'I hate you both.' Marissa glares at both of them before continuing. 'After my mom finally finished talking last night I filed the memory in the far recesses of my mind and locked it away never to think of it again. Or so I'd though...'

_**FLASHBACK **__4 hours earlier_

'Rise and shine, honey!' Julie barged into her daughters room and threw the curtains open. 'It is a glorious day and we have things to do.'

'Mom, go away. I'm trying to sleep.'

'Marissa, you have exactly ten minutes to get ready and then I'll be forced to use drastic measures. And you know me, do you really want to risk that?'

Before Julie could finish her sentence Marissa was already slamming her bathroom door closed. Ten minutes later she was in her mom's car, waiting for an explanation.

'What are you doing, Mom?'

'Enlightening you to some worldly wonders you never knew about.'

'Uh, care to elaborate?'

'No.'

And she hadn't. The rest of the car ride was in total silence. Marissa went with it until they'd stopped in front of their obvious destination.

'No way in hell am I going in there!'

Julie rolls her eyes. 'Marissa, relax. I've already called ahead of time and they've agreed to give us some alone time in the shop.'

'I don't care. I am not going into a place called "Sexual Seduction". It's just wrong.'

'Would calling Alex make you feel better?' Julie pulled out her phone.

But again before she can finish her sentence Marissa is out of the car and slamming the door. She knew fully well that Julie wouldn't see the embarrassment of Marissa calling her girlfriend to ease her feeling of going into a sex shop. It was bad enough she was here, in public, but with her mother of all people. She just prayed that if she went along with this it'd be quick and less painful. Walking into the store, Julie moves as if she knew exactly where everything was.

'Okay, first things first. Since this will no doubt be your first sexual experience we're going to start with videos and books. Am sure it'll really help you out in eat-... well, you know.'

Marissa's face drops and she lightly smacks her head against the nearest shelf. 'What did I ever do to deserve this?'

'Don't be so dramatic.' Julie continued to shop, mostly talking to herself rather than Marissa. 'These are good. I've already set aside some different types of lubes and condoms so no worries about that...'

Marissa lets out a high pitched whimper and the attending helper gives her a small smile.

'Don't worry. Most people are a little embarrassed when they come in.'

'Yeah, well, did any of them come in with their mother picking out things for them on their first visit?'

She laughs. 'No, not that bad. Think of it this way: you're a trend setter.'

'Yay me...'

'Okay you two it's time to pick out a couple of toys. They say this one is harness-free, but I don't get how you... oh... **oh**! '

Marissa slaps her hands to her face. 'There's no one else in the store, right?'

'Yeah, your mom reserved the entire store for privacy.'

'At least she did one thing right.'

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'So, after hearing that my girlfriend made out with my mom, Kirsten walking in on us, my mom talking to not only me, but my girlfriend also about sex toys and being taken to go shopping for said toys, I am officially scarred for life.'

Jodie, being Jodie, begins laughing so hard that she started crying and eventually choking on her own spit.

'I bet you're going to have nightmares for years to come, Coop.'

'It was so horrible.'

'I bet you probably will lock yourself in a room and not show your face again.'

'Please, stop sympathizing with me, Summer. And Jodie, stop laughing!'

The other girl ignores her and continues. Marissa rolls her eyes and kicks her, making her fall off the bed. The laughter immediately ceases. Jodie sits up and stares at her with wide eyes. At first Marissa though it was anger because she'd kicked her off the bed. But she knew that wasn't the case when Jodie raised a bag into the air.

'Is this what I think it is?'

'No!'

Marissa dives for the bag, but Jodie is too quick for her and rolls out of the way. Marissa starts chasing her around the room.

'Oh, wow. Marissa, how much stuff did you guys get?' Summer raises two smaller bags.

'I didn't get anything. My mom pick it all out.'

'She's got some good taste.' Jodie stops running and examines whats in her bag. 'Are you gonna actually use any of this? Cause if not, me and Summer could put it to good use.'

'You are never touching me, Jodie.'

'So you say. I know you're just aching to get some of my loving.'

'Not. Even. A. Little. Bit.'

Marissa grabs all the bags and throws them into her closet.

'That mean I can't have any of your toys?'

'No toys.' Marissa confirms.

'So, you and Alex **are** gonna be using them.'

'No, I'd just feel guilty to the general populace for arming you with such ammo and letting you run wild.'

'I would be pretty dangerous'. Jodie agrees. 'But could you imagine the good times I'd have...'

Jodie's mind wonders through the possibilities, completely shutting out the conversation the other two girls are having.


	11. Let It Go

**CHAPTER 11**

**A/N: **Couldn't decide where I wanted this to go, but I think I got it all settled out now. Not much in this chapter as it's pretty much a filler to get the ball rolling.

**Let It Go**

'No, way!' Alex looks at the girl in her arms.

'Yes way. And between my mom, Jodie being her... unique self and Summer's defective sense of sympathy I'm completely burned out in less than 24 hours.'

'Oh, my poor, poor girlfriend. As much as I love your mom, I can't say I'm not glad I dodged that bullet when she called earlier.'

'Lucky you.'

Alex slowly begins to kiss down Marissa's neck.

'Mmm, that feels nice.'

'Just trying to take your mind off of it.'

'Well, good job so far.'

Pushing the blonde into a lying position on the bed, Marissa turns around and nestles between her legs. Immediately Alex's hands go under her shirt, caressing every bit of flesh she could reach before trying to remove her shirt. Half way off they're both startled to hear strangled coughing.

Marissa drops her head to the bed and starts chanting. 'Please don't be Kirsten, please don't be Kirsten, please-'

'Marissa, it's not.' Alex assures her.

'Ugh, I do not, **do not** need to ever see that again.' Ryan groans. 'For the love of God, Alex, start locking your damn door when you guys are... busy.'

Marissa moves to sit up next to Alex and fixes her shirt. 'Hi, Ryan.'

'Hey. Uh, Jodie's in th living room teasing Seth about knowing some kind of... private info she's got on you two. I'm assuming it had something to do with last night.'

Marissa jumps up. 'Seth can not find out. I will have to move far way if Seth ever found out.'

Alex sighs and pushes herself off the bed. 'I'll handle it.'

The two follow her out.

'Good because I don't want her about my sister's sex life. No matter how hot the chick is.' Alex stops and raises an eyebrow. 'Uh, I mean, you know.'

'Uh huh...'

Meanwhile in the house Jodie was behind the couch trying to stay away out of Seth's reach. Summer was in one of the chairs flipping through the t.v. channels, not paying either of them any attention.

'Jodie, stop.' Alex commanded.

'Me? He's the one trying to grab me.' She points to Seth.

'Seth, sit down.'

'No, if I can catch her I can torture her with my man-kisses until she submits and tells me what the big secret is.'

Silently Ryan moves and gives him a bear hug from behind. Moving him to the other chair and holding him there.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

'Okay, Jodie, you can't tell anyone else anything. So, stop teasing him.'

'Why the hell not? This is a **gold mine**. I can keep going for at least another week.'

'Because if you say one more word I'm gonna have to tell everyone some of the embarrassing things that's happened to you.'

Jodie shrugs. 'I don't care.'

Alex lets out a frustrated grunt. It was true, Jodie was one of those people that just really didn't care what most people knew or thought.

'Fine. You keep your mouth shut and... I'll let you touch Summers boob. For a full minute.'

'Wait, what?' The shorter girl drops the remote. 'Never would I voluntarily let Jodie touch me.'

'I'll give you' Alex stops to message her temple. A headache was already brewing and she hadn't even made the promise yet. 'Summer, I'll give you a trip to one of those stupid boutique shops with the personal helpers some time before the summer is up.'

'Nope.'

'It'll just be me and you and I guarantee you three hours of complaint-free time.'

'No.'

'And I'll let you pick out what I wear to school on the first day.'

'No lie?'

'None.'

'Fine. But you **will **be wearing heels.'

'Alright!' Jodie jumps over the couch and moves to the chairs and grabs both of Summer's breasts, messaging them both.

'Hey! She said one.' Summer smacks one of her hands away. 'And she didn't say you could molest me so stop moving your hand.'

Jodie smiles at her. 'You know, no one is actually keeping time. I still have one minute left.'

Summer glares at her and starts the count. When she finishes Jodie moves back and wistfully looks at her hand.

'This hand has given me so many pleasurable moments.'

'Never wanted to know that' 'Too much information' 'Go on...' Ryan, Summer and Seth exclaim at the same time.

Marissa moves closer to Alex's side.

'You're going to sacrifice an outfit in public and a day spent shopping with Summer for me? You're such a good girlfriend.'

Alex smirks. 'Not that good. I fully expect some gratitude to be given later, lady.'

Marissa returns the smirk with one of her own. 'We shall see.'

'You know what I noticed though?'

'What's that?'

'Kirsten practically insists we be married before we do anything while your mom's first instinct was to go out and buy toys. Me and your mom are friends, but I never saw that coming...'

* * *

'I've been thinking.'

Alex looked across the booth to the other girl. 'Really? Does it hurt?'

'Your jokes are lame.'

The blonde shrugs.

'Anyway, after I got over feeling Summer up, which- thank you again by the way- was great, I got an idea. Let's introduce the Newpsies to the LA crew.'

'Absolutely not.'

'Why not?'

'I don't think it'd be a good idea.'

'Oh.' Jodie sits up with realization. 'You're worried about Johnathon. Don't. Your little oneupmanship game was the last straw for his parents. They shipped his ass overseas for senior year, only can come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas.'

'Sucks for him.'

'Yeah, he was so pissed off, but that's his problem. Anyway, we can go for a week or so and crash at your parent's house. Come on, one last bang before we convert to 'Newpsism'. You know you wanna.'

Alex can't stop the smile from forming on her face. 'Yeah, it would be cool to-'

'Hi!'

Alex and Jodie look at the newcomer.

'How goes it?' Tarynn slides into the booth next to Alex.

'Great. What are you doing here?'

'Was on my way to get some supplies and saw you two.'

'Jodie thought it would be a good idea to hit up LA with the gang for a few days. You wanna come, see my turf?'

'Oh, I don't know. I don't want to move in on your time with your friends.'

'You're a friend too.'

'Yeah, plus we totally need another person.' Jodie assures her. 'Cause we need a... odd number of people...to balance everything out.'

Tarynn smiles at her botched attempt to convince her to come with. 'I guess I should start thinking about what to pack then.'

'This is going to be so much fun.' Alex looks between the two with a smile.


	12. War

**CHAPTER 12**

**A/N: **Despite lack of updates, trust me when I say I've been a very productive lil cookie.

**A/N2: **We're moving into drama and a bit away from the comedy though I will try to do some spots.

**A/N3: **_Italic_ text means thoughts. Instead of only being Alex they'll be everyone's now. It shouldn't be too confusing, but will start off slow just in case.

**WAR**

'So what's the game plan?' Seth asked as he loaded the rest of Marissa's bags into Alex's jeep.

'We're going to LA, my house for a few days. We can just chill today, but we have to go shopping because there's no food in the house. Tomorrow we can show you guys around and introduce you to our other friends. The last day, of course, is the obligatory party. We can't go and not party.' Alex explains.

'Gotcha.'

Ryan walks up to them. 'Why am I driving Summer's car?'

'Marissa wants to drive with me, Jodie doesn't want to drive, Summer doesn't know how, and Seth can't.'

'Wait, no. I can.' Seth assures her.

'No, you **can't**.' Alex emphatically states. 'You're accident prone on your skateboard, so I'm definitely not putting you behind the wheel of a car.'

'You suck.'

'Yeah, whatever. You're still not driving.'

Summer walks up to the four of them. 'Hey, I'm ready. Why are we not leaving yet?'

'Jodie had to run back to the pool house for something and Tarynn isn't here yet.'

Summer grabs Marissa and moves away from the rest of the group.

'Really, now.'

'What?'

'Tarynn's coming with us? Did you know that?'

'Not really. Why are you so hung up on her?'

'The question is: why aren't you? You saw how she acted with Alex the last time we were at the Bait Shop. The flirting, the vibe, the body language. She wants your girl.'

'She does not. They're just friends and I trust Alex, so until I see something happen I'm not going to worry about it.'

Back at the cars Jodie and Tarynn had arrived and now they were only waiting on Marissa and Summer.

'Okay, everybody in Alex's jeep but me, Ryan and Summer. Ryan, you drive. Me and Summer will be in the backseat spending quality time together.'

'You wish.' The other brunette rolls her eyes.

* * *

Jodie roughly rubs her hands through her hair dislodging bits of corn and peas.

'Alright, here's the plan. I've got a stash hidden in your basement behind the water heater just for an occasion like this. You got get it and meet me in the shed by the garden. I've got some other supplies there.'

Ryan eyes the brunette. 'Um... you been putting a lot of time in planning this type of thing, Jodie?'

She grabs his collar and yanks him face to face with with her. 'Seth started this, and your cousin or not, that geek is going down. I can't believe he got everyone but you to gang up on me.' She says the last bit more to herself than Ryan. 'What the hell are you still doing here?'

Ryan points to her clenched fist around his shirt.

'Right, just hurry up.'

Jodie peaked out from behind the stairs to make sure the coast was clear before ducking into the kitchen and through the side door. She was in the clear once she got outside. When she got inside the shed she quickly started filling up her water guns and balloons with dirt and water. She'd thought about adding some of her food coloring to the mix, but she didn't want the Kellys to come back home one day and find the house rainbow colored. No, the mud would be way easier to clean up and would do just as well at getting her revenge.

Her and Seth had traded insults back and forth earlier like they'd done plenty before, only this time she'd insulted his manhood. Or supposedly lack thereof. Seth had wordlessly left and Jodie didn't think anything of it. At least not until he'd snuck back into the living room and dumped two cans of corn over her head. Immediately all hell broke loose. Since there hadn't been much food in the house like Alex had said they'd resorted to using anything they could get their hands on; other canned goods, toothpaste, liquid detergent, shampoo, and even a few facial cleaning products. That last one had stung, but it'd all be over soon enough.

Ryan came to a skidding stop in front of her. He blinks when he notices her latest accessory.

'You have a water balloon utility belt?'

'What? My dad's in the military, I'm taught to always be prepared.'

'Yeah, then you should have seen the corn coming if you were so prepared.' He mumbles under his breath.

'What?'

'Nothing. You ready?'

'Yeah. Okay, first we do a parameter check and own anyone we find outside. Then it's on to the inside of the house, I'll take upstairs, you take downstairs. We'll do a left to right sweep. If you get in trouble yell 'bomber', if you're overtaken and have no chance yell 'kamikaze'.'

'You are way to serious about this.' _Way too serious._

'Shut up. I want to win.'

Dragging him behind her they follow her plan and she moves upstairs. At the end of the first hall with her back to Jodie is Summer. She's half bent over peaking around the corner.

'Summer.'

The other girl jumps at the sudden noise, but has enough control to keep her weapon hidden behind her. Jodie moves closer.

'Hey.' _Just a little farther._

Jodie slowly starts walking to her. _Almost._

When she's close enough, Summer attacks. The blue water balloon sending it's contents all over Jodie's head and shoulders. _Gotcha!_

Summer lets out a victory laugh, but stops when she sees the other girl is simply staring at her.

'What?'

She watches as Jodie drops her toy guns and starts walking towards her again. On instinct she backs away until her back hits the wall. The other girl slowly raises her hand moves a piece of stray hair from Summer's face, gently running her fingertips along her jaw.

'I miss you.'

Summer covers her hand with her own. 'I've been with you all week.'

'You know that's not what I mean.'

'I know, but I'm with Seth now.'

'You were last time too. That didn't exactly stop anything.'

'Yeah, but you two are friends now and you're-'

Jodie grabs the back of her head to pull her closer and softly connects their lips. Waiting until Summer reacts before becoming more forceful. When she feels Summer's tongue run along her bottom lip she wraps her arms rightly around her waist and pulls them as close as possible to one another.

_Looks like I have more than just Marissa and Alex's relationship to worry about._


End file.
